Should I Confess It
by KokkiBear
Summary: Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi untuk dua tahun? Entah dia masih sanggup menjalani hubungan ini atau tidak. Satu hal yang pasti, ia butuh sebuah kepastian dari Yunho-nya. REPUBLISH. YAOI. Yunjae with little Yoosu. Warn inside! RnR?


**_Should I Confess It_**

__**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

**Length** : oneshoot

**Genre** : (failed) Romance

**Rated** : T

**Disc** : Yunjaeyoosumin isn't mine. I just owned the story.

**Warn** : Its **YAOI** mean boyxboy. Alur berantakan. Gaje. Missed typo(s). OOC. EYD tak beraturan.

Enjoy read~

**_o-KokkiBear-o_**

Seorang namja cantik berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe yang berada di tengah tengah pusat distric perbelanjaan di korea-myeongdong. Dengan cepat sepasang kaki rampingnya melangkah menuju meja yang terletak di sudut cafe di dekat kaca etalase cafe dan langsung duduk di sana. Setelah ia mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar, matanya mulai mengarah ke jalanan ramai lewat kaca etalasecafe itu. Matanya menerawang. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua tahun lalu.

_' Saranghae , Kim Jaeoong. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?'_

_Namja itu _ masih asik dengan dunianya sampai sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi putih milik sang namja cantik –Jaejoong, dan itu sukses membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan –yang tadi menciumnya sudah berada di hadapannya seraya tersenyum.

" Lama menungguku?" tanya namja itu.

" Ani, aku juga baru sampai kok." Balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

Yunho –nama namja tampan itu, hanya membalasnya dengan senyum pula. Kemudian ia memanggil _waitress_ untuk memesan makanan. Sang _waitress_ segera menghampiri meja dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Aku pesan spagheti satu. Minumnya aku mau Lemon tea."

Sang _waitress_ pun langsung mencatat apa apa saja yang di pesan Yunho. "Ada lagi, tuan?"

" Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Yunho seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu lalu menatap _namja_ di depannya.

" Sama seperti kau saja."

" Baiklah." Ucapnya menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah _waitress_ yang masih menunggunya. "Kalau begitu aku pesan spagethi dua dan lemon tea dua." _Waitress_ itu kembali mencatat apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Setelah itu sang _waitress_ pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda keduanya. Yunho sibuk menatap ponselnya sambil memainkan jari jarinya di atas keypad. Tak sadar bahwa Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya melirik tak tentu arah-kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa gelisah.

Setelah Yunho selesai dengan ponselnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah cantik namja chingunya. Tapi keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang tiba tiba menundukkan kepalanya. Ditambah ia menunjukkan gelagat yang Yunho tau benar apa arti dari gelagat yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong.

" Joongie, _gwaencanha_? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yunho lembut.

" Um.. tidak." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia masih menundukka kepalanya. Jaejoong tau, Yunho pasti menyadari gerak geriknya. Karena itu ia tak mau mengangkat kepalanya-yang akan membuat Yunho mengintrogasinya.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Dirinya sangat yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ di depannya ini. Tapi ia tau betul kalau Jaejoong adalah tipikal orang keras kepala yang tidak suka di paksa.

Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Mata elangnya menelusuri setiap wajah Jaejoong dan berhenti pada mata bulatnya. Berusaha meyakinkan _namja_ cantik itu bahwa ia bisa percaya padanya.

" Boojae, dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Kau belum cukup pintar untuk berbohong di depanku, kau tau." Ucap Yunho sedikit bercanda. "Dan aku mengerti betul sifatmu yang tidak mau dipaksa. Tapi setidaknya jangan selalu menyimpan bebanmu sendirian, berbagilah denganku. Aku merasa tidak berguna ketika melihat _namjachingu_ku sedang dalam masalah tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Semuanya akan lebih ringan kalau kau mau berbagi bebanmu denganku. Kita selesaikan bersama sama, ara?" lanjutnya sambil membelai sepasang tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan lembut.

"_Mianhe.._" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia tidak tau harus bilang apalagi. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho.

"_ Gwaencanha, _aku akan menunggumu_." _Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup kedua tangan Jaejoong sayang.

Uh.. Jaejoong ingin menangis rasanaya melihat wajah Yunho sekarang. Betapa baik dan sangat pengertian Yunho-nya itu. Ia ingin percaya pada Yunho, tapi ia tidak bisa seberapapun dia ingin percaya. Setidaknya sampai sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya terselesaikan.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memulai hubungan mereka sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dimulai dari pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja, kemudian keduanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu pertemuan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya –yang juga tidak disengaja membuat mereka semakin akrab, dan berakhir dengan Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Bukan, bukan hal ini yang menjadi beban pikiran Jaejoong. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, Yunho tidak pernah mengucapkan kata '_Saranghae' _untuknya. Sekalipun. Kecuali ketika Yunho menyatakan perasaanya dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya. Tapi, ayolah, semua pasangan tentu ingin mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan '_Saranghae' _untuknya bukan?

Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi untuk dua tahun? Entah dia masih sanggup menjalani hubungan ini atau tidak. Satuh hal yang pasti, ia butuh sebuah kepastian dari Yunho.

" Jae? Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong hanya memandang kosong tangan yang bergoyang di depannya itu. Merasa tidak berhasil, Yunho akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah sang _namja_ cantik.

" _N-ne_?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya langsung menatap meja makan di hadapannya yang sudah penuh oleh makanan pesanan mereka.

" Kau melamun, hm?" tanya Yunho.

" Err.. sedikit." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. " Kapan makanan ini diantar?"

" _Aigoo~_ bahkan makanannya sudah datang pun kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Yunho lagi dan dibalas gelengan Jaejoong.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu, Boo. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Yunho kemudian.

" Aku tau Yunnie-yah." Balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

_' Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dalam ketidak pastianmu, Yunho yah.'_

**_o-KokkiBear-o_**

" Ngh..." Sepasang mata bulat milik seorang _namja _cantik mengerenyit saat seberkas cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya yang seolah menusuk matanya agar segera terbangun. Jaejoong menggeliat di atas ranjang king size-nya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada di kamarnya. Ia terdiam dengan mata setengah terbuka, berusaha menarik sisa sisa jiwanya yang masih ada di dalam mimpi. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan jiwanya, ia segera bangkit lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam tanpa repot repot menggunakan atasan, membuat tubuh atletisnya di bagian atas terekspos bebas. Sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Rambutnya yang masih basah sesekali meneteskan air dari ujung rambutnya, membuat namja cantik itu terlihat -amat sangat- sexy. Satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak meraih handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya lalu menggosokkannya di rambut hitam itu. Menambah kesan sexy pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Lagu Stand By U milik boyband yang mempunyai julukan _'king of hallyu' _ mengalun merdu di kamar Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik kamar menghentikan kegiatannya mencari baju di lemari dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja nakas.

" _Eomma?_ Tumben sekali menelfonku sepagi ini.." gumam Jaejoong. Lalu ia menekan tombol hijau pada benda kotak berwarna hitam itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_"

_" Jaejoongie saengil chukkhae~" _suara nyaring _eomma_-nya langsung menghampiri sistem pendengaran Jaejoong ketika ia menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Keningnya refleks mengerut.

_' Aku? Ulang tahun?'_

Dengan tangannya yang bebas ia mengambil kalender yang terletak di samping ponselnya dan mengamati kalender itu. Benar, hari ini tanggal 26 Januari, hari ulang tahunnya.

_" Joongie, kamu masih disana nak?" _tanya Ms. Kim khawatir.

" Ah ne, _eomma. _Gomawo yo." Balas Jaejoong setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ms. Kim langsung menyebutkan doa doanya yang ia tujukan pada Jaejoong seperti kebanyakan orang tua lainnya. Setelah itu Jaejoong mengucakan terimakasih dan menutup sambungan telefonnya.

Terkejut? Ya, Jaejoong terkejut. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu tiba tiba saja _eomma_-nya menelfon dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Ngomong ngomong soal orang pertama, kemana Yunho? Biasanya Yunho akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, karena ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 00:00 ponsel Jaejoong akan berdering. Saat itulah Yunho mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, kemudian menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Tapi hari ini?

'_Jangan berpikir yang macam macam Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin kemarin Yunho kelelahan dan langsung tidur, makanya dia tidak mengucapkannya seperti biasa.' _Batin Jaejoong menghibur diri.

**_o-KokkiBear-o_**

Hari ini Jaejoong melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa semangat. Bayangkan saja, Yunho belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Bahkan sampai jadwal kelas terakhir yang Jaejoong ikuti berakhir. Padahal Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin –yang juga sahabat Jaejoong- sudah memberinya ucapan saat ia datang ke kampus siang tadi. Ponsel Yunho juga sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi hari ini, dan itu membuat _mood _Jaejoong benar benar buruk.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai melewati koridor kampus yang sudah sepi. Sengaja Jaejoong menunggu kampusnya sepi. Ia sedang malas bertegur sapa dengan orang lain. Ia ingin secepatnya sampai di apartemennya lalu menyegarkan dirinya, melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Masa bodoh dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, dan mungkin inilah batas akhir kasabaran seorang Kim Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong-ah!" sebuah lengkingan nyaring menghampiri indra pendengaran Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan malas ia menoleh ke belakanag dimana suara itu berasal. Tampak Junsu sedang berlari menghampirinya, di ikuti oleh Yoochun dan Changmin yang berjalan di belakang Junsu dengan santai.

" Wae?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap Junsu malas.

" Ikut kami pergi yuk!" ajak Junsu dengan ceria, mengabaikan tatapan malas yang di berikan Jaejoong padanya.

" Aku malas Junsu-yah. Aku mau pulang." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Tubuhnya berbalik bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Dengan cepat Junsu menahan tangan Jaejoong. Refleks Jaejoong yang sudah berbalik kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Junsu dan memandangnya sebal. "Aku tidak mau, Kim Junsu." Tekan Jaejoong.

" Oh, ayolah Jaejoong-ah." Bujuk Junsu lagi. Kalau biasanya ia mengalah pada sifat keras kepala Jaejoong, maka tidak untuk hari ini. Bisa bisa _rencana _yang sudah disusun sempurna ini gagal.

" Iya, _hyung. _Kau kan hari ini berulang tahun. Harusnya kau merayakannya dong." Sambar Changmin yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kiri Junsu.

" Changmin benar, Jaejoong-ah. Lagi pula, kau ini kenapa sih? Wajahmu cemberut terus sejak tadi. Tidak baik lho melewati hari ulang tahun dengan cemberut seperti itu." Kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara. Yoochun juga sudah berdiri di sebelah kanan Junsu dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggang Junsu.

" Aish! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Aku sedang tidak _mood _hari ini. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku!" seru Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong berjalan secepat yang dia bisa. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai di apartemennya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menangkap suara derap langkah menuju ke arahnya.

_'Paling mereka bertiga. Aish mereka ini, maunya apa sih?' _batin Jaejoong sambil terus melangkah. Suara derap langkah itu makin jelas, dan detik selanjutnya—

" HEY, YAH! LEPASKAN AKU! APA APAAN KALIAN?! HEI!" kedua tangan Jaejoong tiba tiba saja di tarik dari belakang, membuat _namja _cantik itu langsung meronta heboh. Kedua tangan yang menarik Jaejoong –yang tak lain adalah tangan Yoochun dan Changmin mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua lengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua segera menyeret Jaejoong menuju _basement_ kampus. Sementara Junsu, dia berjalan mengekori kemana Yoochun dan Changmin yang menyeret sahabat baiknya sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan miris(?)

**_o-KokkiBear-o_**

" Kalian mau bawa aku kemana sih?! Tidak perlu menutupi mataku segala kan?!" omel Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tangannya berpegang erat pada kedua tangan-entah milik siapa yang kini menuntunnya perlahan ke _tempat tujuan_ mereka.

" Bisa kah kau diam, _hyung_? Dari tadi kau mengomel terus." Gerutu Changmin.

" Bagaimana aku tidak mengomel, hah? Kalian memaksaku untuk ikut pergi dengan kalian, lalu membawaku ke suatu tempat dengan mataku yang tertutup? Ini penculikan namanya!" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Jaejoong masih berusaha meronta, berharap tangannya itu dilepaskan. Ia yakin pasti tangannya sudah memerah. Tangannya juga terasa sakit karena teman temannya itu tak melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari tangannya barang sedetik pun.

" Aish Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seberisik ini. Ku kira hanya bebek-ku yang bisa berisik." Ucap Yoochun santai. Jaejoong yang mendengar kata kata Yoochun hanya menghela nafas.

_' Bisa bisanya Yoochun menggoda Junsu di saat seperti ini. Dasar playboy' _batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Ya! Chunnie! Aku tidak berisik kalau tidak mulai duluan tau." Balas Junsu. "Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita juga sampai kok."kata Junsu menenangkan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih penasaran, mau dibawa kemana dirinya sekarang. Tapi, karena kondisi fisik dan jiwanya sudah terlalu lelah, akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah.

Jaejoong dan kawan kawan masih berjalan di tempat yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau. Sampai akhirnya _namja _cantik itu mendengar suara pintu di buka. Tiba tiba aroma apel menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

_'Aroma ini... Yunho? Aroma ini seperti aroma yang biasa ku cium di apartemen Yunho. Mungkinkah..? Aish mana mungkin Kim Jaejoong!' _batin Jaejoong.

" Junsu yah, kita ada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

" Sabarlah, Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi kau akan tau." Ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum.

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin masih terus menuntunnya. Sekarang Jaejoong benar benar ingin tau dimana sekarang ia berada. Tadi sepatu yang dikenakannya sempat di lepas, entah oleh siapa. Tidak mungkin teman temannya membawa dia ke apartemen Yunho kan? Sang pemilik apartemen saja tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali hari ini.

Tiba tiba Jaejoong merasa keduan bahunnya di tekan, membuat Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya. Cengkraman di kedua tangannya pun mulai terlepas. Tak lama Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kedua belah pantatnya. Ah, Jaejoong mulai mengerti. Ia disuruh duduk, eoh?

" Jaejoong _hyung_ duduk disini. Jangan kemana mana. Dan jangan buka penutup matanya sebelum aku beri aba aba, ara?" perintah Changmin seperti memberi perintah kepada anjingnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Entah bagaimana, tapi yang jelas jantungnya berdegup berkali kali lebih cepat sekarang. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang.. entahlah.

" _Hyung_! Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Pada hitungan ketiga, _hyung _baru boleh buka penutup mata _hyung." _ perintah Changmin lagi.

" Iya iya, cerewet sekali kau ini. Aku sudah risih dengan penutup matanya tau." gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

" Arasseo. Kau juga cerewet _hyung_."

" SHIM CHANGMIN!"

" Iya iya" sahut Changmin malas. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah tertawa di samping Changmin melihat tingkah kekanakkan dua temannya.

_"Hana.."_

_" Dul.."_

_" Set!"_

Detik berikutnya sudah bisa di tebak. Dengan cepat tangan Jaejoong bergerak menuju belakang kepalanya kemudian melepas kain yang telah menutupi mata indahnya selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, kain itu terlepas dari matanya. Setelah matanya menyesuaikan denga cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu, ia mulai sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Sontak mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O, saking terkejutnya ia.

" Saengil Chukkha Hamnida, Kim Jaejoong!~" seru Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin bersamaan. Di hadapannya sekarang ketiga temannya itu tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Lalu di depannya ada sebuah kue tart dengan namanya tertulis disana. Tak lupa dua buah lilin yang menyala berada di tengah kue tersebut.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya terkejut sekarang adalah tempat ia sekarang berada. Dia sangat kenal tempat ini. Benar, ini apartemen Yunho.

_'Omo! Ini benar benar apartemen Yunho. Tapi... dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?' _batin Jaejoong sedih. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau matanya. Tapi, Yunho-nya memang tidak ada di sana. Bahkan, di apartemennya sendiri pun Yunho tidak menampakkan dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya Yunho lakukan? Apa ia punya salah pada Yunho?

Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dirinya jatuh dan kini terduduk di kursi. Kedua sikunya menumpu pada pahanya, lalu kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia butuh Yunho sekarang. Ia tak sanggup berbohong lagi pada dirinya, pada perasaannya. Ia merindukan _namja _itu. Sangat.

Perlahan, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk YooSuMin mendangar isakan lirih dari Jaejoong, membuat senyum ketiganya lenyap berganti dengan tatapan khawatir ke arah Jaejoong.

Rasanya Junsu ingin berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluk sahabatnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Tapi tangan Yoochun sudah lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya. Yoochun menatap Junsu sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Junsu yang di beri kode seperti itu hanya mengangguk dan mengurungkan niatnya.

" Hiks.. Yunho-yah.. hiks.." lirih Jaejoong namja melangkah tanpa suara ke samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memang sudah frustasi –karena Yunho ditambah langkah namja tersebut yang tanpa suara, membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran namja itu. Sebenarnya sang namja sudah berada di ruangan itu sejak tadi dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Di dekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong.

" Saengil Chukka Hamnida, uri Jaejoongie." bisik namja itu, yang tak lain adalah Yunho, tepat di telinga Jaejoong-nya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat dengan sempurna. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Kepalanya terangkat, membuat YooSuMin dapat melihat betapa kacaunya wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Suara itu, suara yang sangar familiar. Itu suara Yunho-nya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, asal suara itu. Dan, benar! Itu Yunho-nya. Yunho dengan posisi setengah jongkok –untuk menyamakan tingi mereka- menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong.

" YUNNIE!"

Tanpa babibu lagi Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho. Yunhopun membalas pelukan itu. Untuk kedua kalinya air mata Jaejoong tumpah membuat wajah dan juga dada Yunho basah. Yunho semakin mempererat pelukan itu. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya.

"_Mianhe _karena menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu." Ucap Yunho pelan, masih membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong.

" Hiks.. Yunnie jahat.. hiks.. bodoh.." ucap Jaejoong disela tangisannya. Tangannya memukul pelan dada Yunho. Tak lama tangan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang memukulinya. Kemudian Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Mata rubahnya menatap mata Jaejoong dalam. Jari jarinya bergerak ke wajah Jaejoong kemudian menyapu tiap tetes air mata yang membasahi wajah _namja _ cantik itu.

" _Mianhe, _Boo. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu." Ucap Yunho lembut.

" Tapi tidak seperti ini Yunnie yah. Kalau seperti ini namanya kalian semua menyiksaku!" seru Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tanganku jadi merah dan sakit gara gara kalian pegangi terus!"

" Salah mutidak mau ikut dengan kami tadi." Jawab Junsu yang diamini oleh Changmin dan Yoochun.

" Salahku? Salah kalian karena tidak memberitauku mau pergi kemana!" sangkal Jaejoong.

"Kalau diberi tau namanya bukan _surprise _dong sayang." Sahut Yunho, dan itu sukses membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

" Ah sudah sudah!" seru Changmin tiba tiba. Semua yang ada di sana menoleh kearahnya. "Dari pada kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita makan kuenya? Aku lapar~" kata Changmin yang sukses membuat _hyungdeul-_nya melongo kemudian tertawa bersama.

**_o-KokkiBear-o_**

Jaejoong menggerak gerakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah ada di kamar Yunho. Jaejoong memutuskan tidak pulang dan menginap di apartemen Yunho. Sementara Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin langsung pulang setelah memakan kue. Changmin sendiri membawa oleh oleh dari apartemen Yunho, yaitu kue tart Jaejoong. Dasar, _monster food._

" Kau belum tidur, Boo?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diam dari tadi.

_'Pasti ada masalah lagi' _batinnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur, Yunnie yah" jawab Jaejoong. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Yunho. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong kepikiran tentang pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di otaknya beberapa minggu ini. Kepastian Yunho.

" Wae yo? Kau memikirkan masalahmu lagi?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam.

" Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Jangan—"

" Apakahkaumencintaiku?"

" Eh?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Jaejoong memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi Yunho sendiri tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

" Urm.. apakah.. apakah kau mencintaiku, Yunnie yah?" ulang Jaejoong pelan. Sementara Yunho malah menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di balik kata katanya.

" Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku Yunnie." Sanggah Jaejoong cepat. Ia tak mau membuat Yunho salah paham dengan pertanyaannya. "Hanya saja.." Jaejoong kembali ragu untuk melanjutkan kata  
katanya. Ia takut Yunho marah. Ia takut Yunho salah paham padanya. Tapi Ia juga butuh kepastian.

" Wae, Boo? Katakan saja, jangan takut." Ucap Yunho seolah membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

" Eung.. kita kan sudah dua tahun pacaran." Mulai Jaejoong. "Tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengarmu mengucapkan kata _Saranghae _untukku. Kecuali saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dua tahun yang lalu" Lanjut Jaejoong. "Apakah kau benar benar mencintaiku?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang saat mengatakan semua itu. Akhirnya, hal yang menganggu pikirannya akhir akhir ini bisa ia utarakan pada Yunho. Tapi di samping itu semua, ia masih merasa takut Yunho akan tersinggung dengan kata katanya barusan. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan yang terjadi pada muka Yunho saat itu.

" Ku pikir kau sudah tau alasanku melakukan ini." Ucap Yunho setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti maksud dari jawaban Yunho.

" Aku bukannya tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa." Hati Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya. Apakah itu artinya Yunho tidak pernah mencintiainya?

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku... terlalu malu."

Eh? Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Terlalu malu? Seorang Jung Yunho? Oh! Dan, apa itu yang ada di pipinya? Warna merah itu.. Demi Tuhan Jaejoong ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Yunho _blushing!_

Dua tahun mereka berpacaran, tapi baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat Yunho seperti ini. Dia berani bertaruh ekspresi ini adalah ekspresi paling lucu yang pernah Yunho tunjukkan padanya.

" Hmft.." Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

" Yah! Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh? Ini tidak lucu tau!" gerutu Yunho kesal.

" Hehe iya iya, maaf. Habisnya mukamu yang merona itu lucu tau. Aku baru sekali ini melihatnya." Kata Jaejoong terus terang tanpa bermaksud menggoda _namjachingu_nya.

" Aish, sudah kuduga pasti akan jadi seperti ini."

" Katakan." Ucap Jaejoong tiba tiba, membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." lanjut Jaejoong.

" Mwo?" tanya Yunho kaget. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah bilang pada Jaejoong kalau ia tidak bisa.

" Sekali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi. Jebal~" ucap Jaejoong disertai tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Yunho terdiam. Memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes. _Oh, betapa ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Tapi ia benar benar malu. Dan ia juga tidak mau di tertawakan lagi. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih bertahan dengan pandangan andalannya.

" Arasseo. Tapi kau janji tidak boleh menertawakan ku. Yaksok?"

Seketika itu pula wajah Jaejoong langsung berbinar binar, seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya. " Yaksok!"

" Ehm.. Jaejoong-ah.."

" Ah ah ah. Gunakan panggilan kesayanganmu untukku, Yunnie yah." Pinta Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

" Baiklah." Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. '_Ayo Jung Yunho, ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi'_

" Ehm.. BooJae.. _Saranghae. Nan jeongmal saranghae." _Yunho berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan betapa panas pipinya sekarang. Malu sekali rasanya.

" _Nado saranghae, _Yunnie yah."

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho. Wajahnya merona merah. Mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tak percaya bisa melakukan ini. Sementara Yunho menatapnya dengan mata yang melotot. Wajahnya juga tak ada bedanya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

" Boo, kau demam?" tanya Yunho sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jaejoong.

" Mmm~" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. Manis.

" Kalau begitu aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Ucap Yunho lagi. "Cubit aku Boo. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Perintah Yunho. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho keras.

" Ouch! Sakit Boo!" protesnya lalu mengusap bagian pipinya yang dicubit oleh Jaejoong.

" Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencubitmu." Balas Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

" Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tiba tiba kau seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong yang bergerak duluan. Tapi barusan? Benar benar kejadian langka.

" Hadiah dariku karena kau membuatku merasa jadi _namja _paling bahagia malam ini." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aish kau ini. Berarti kalau aku lebih sering mengucapkan kata itu aku akan sering mendapat ciuman darimu kan? Kalau iya, aku akan belajar mengucapkannya." Goda Yunho yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali merona.

" Yah! Dasar Yunnie _prevert!" _seru Jaejoong lalu mendorong bahu Yuno cukup keras.

" Kau terlihat manis ketika wajahmu _blushing_ seperti itu. Aku suka." Goda Yunho lagi.

" Jung Yunho! Jangan meggodaku terus!" seru Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho.

" Haha. Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita tidur." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

" Yunnie yah.." panggil Jaejoong dari balik dada bidang Yunho.

" Hmm?"

" Terimakasih sudah memberiku hadiah paling indah hari ini."

" Hmm. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong sayang. Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho.

' _Yunho yah, saranghae' _gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong bisa bermimpi indah sejak berminggu minggu ia selalu dihantui ketidak pastian yang kini sudah ia buang jauh dari kamus hidupnya.

**The End**

**A/N: **Annyeong~ otte? Ini ff pertama hika jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ff ini masih banyak kekurangan, abal, dan sejenisnya. FF ini udah pernah di publish sebenernya, tapi dihapus sama admin ffn -_- jahat ya? *plak*

Hika masih newbie banget di ffn dan butuh banget saran & kritik dari readers. So,

.

.

mind to RnR? :)


End file.
